His Body
by YinYangWriter
Summary: Bunch of shorts from different viewpoints of people in Danny's life and what they see when they look at him.
1. Chapter 1

**A fluff piece. I got the idea for it staying up late one night. I do not own **_**Danny Phantom**_**.**

* * *

><p>His Body<p>

Maddie's POV

I am worried about Danny. I know my little boy is growing up, but I can't help but be concerned. He's been skipping school, exhausted throughout the day, and a few times I've caught him coming home in the middle of the night. And then there are the strange bruises. I found one just under the sleeve of his T-shirt this morning. I went to push it up to get a better look and Danny practically jumped out of his skin. What is he hiding?

Later, I hear movement in his room. I open the door a crack. Danny is awake. He looks like he had just come home. He is taking off his shirt. I first notice the dark marks on his pale skin. They are large bruises, like someone has beaten him. Then I see something else: Danny's body. He has been cautious when he undresses in any way in front of us, probably self-consciousness brought on by teenage life. For the first time in a long time I see my little boy without his baggy clothes. He isn't little anymore. He isn't thin and awkward in his body any longer. I can only see so much in the dim light, but I can see he is muscular in his arms and shoulders. He turns and I see that his chest and stomach are thoroughly toned as well. I can't understand it. Danny doesn't play sports or use the school weight room as far as I know.

Danny pauses what he is doing. He knows he is being watched. I quickly go back to bed with one question on my mind: What is he doing?


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Lancer's POV

I have been a teacher for twenty plus years. I thought I saw it all. Then I met Daniel Fenton. He had promise when I first met him. I remember having his older sister, Jasmine. I was hoping that it would be like sister like brother. And it was at first. Then he began skipping class, sleeping through my lessons, and did not turn in his homework. At first I thought it was just a phase.

My class is about to begin. I glance at the empty desk that belongs to Daniel and wonder if he is going to show up for class today.

The bell rings.

_Brothers Grimm Tales_, he decided to come to class today. Daniel runs into my classroom without so much as a split second to spare. He sees that I am watching him and flashes me a nervous smile.

"Made it," he says.

"Not by much," I reply. "Take your seat, Mr. Fenton."

Daniel walks to his seat, clearly out of breath from having to run from wherever in the school to get to my class on time. It's then I notice something I did not notice upon his entrance. Daniel has a slight limp. As he takes his seat, I see that he hurries to get his weight off of his legs. As I turn to the board, Daniel sighs with relief and Tucker and Samantha turn to him. With my back turned, I cannot see if they are whispering or passing notes or signing messages to each other.

As I continue with class, I keep glancing at Daniel. He is breathing irregularly, taking little breaths, like his chest hurts him. There is a mark along his jaw line that looks like a shadow, but it does not change when he looks up to see the chalkboard or down to continue writing.

The bell rings again to signal the end of class. Daniel gets to his feet. Tucker and Samantha are standing nearby anticipating him to fall. Tucker hands Daniel his backpack and they walk to the door together.

"Mr. Fenton, a word," I say before I realize I am speaking.

The three of them look at me and Samantha and Tucker turn to Daniel.

"We'll wait for you," says Tucker.

Samantha and Tucker leave. Daniel walks over to my desk.

"Yes, sir?" he says, a tremble to his voice. He expects me to give him detention.

"How are you doing?" I ask. "You've been avoiding my class and I don't see much of you outside of class, other than detention."

Daniel gives me a confused look. "I'm fine, sir," he answers.

"Things at home are fine?" I press.

"Yeah," Daniel says, drawing out the word, conveying his confusion.

"Everything's okay with your parents?" I continue.

"Why are you asking me this?" Daniel asks.

"This is not the first time you've come into my class with mysterious injuries," I tell him.

Daniel laughs, surprising me.

"Mr. Lancer," he says, "I'm a klutz. I fell down the stairs last night. It's nothing serious. Just twisted my ankle and landed hard on the floor."

I do not believe him for a second. He may be clumsy, but even Daniel Fenton was not clumsy enough to keep coming in with odd injuries. But I could do nothing more.

"You are free to go," I say. "That's all I wanted to know."

Daniel hurries to leave the room.

"Mr. Fenton," I call, this being the second time I'm speaking without realizing it until after I opened my mouth.

Daniel turns. "I'm fine, really."

That got my attention. He's reiterating what he's already said. A call for help?

"If you need someone to talk to, I will listen," I tell him.

Daniel tilts his head, his eyes widening slightly. "Okay," he says and he walks out the door.

I have a suspicion that he is hiding something. If he is being abused, I want to know. I know that Dash Baxter has a habit of picking on Daniel, but if it was something like that I am certain that Daniel would come to me. There is something else and I have a feeling it's going on in that house. His parents are a bit strange with their obsession with ghosts. Are they so wrapped up in hunting ghosts that they cannot notice that something is troubling their son? Jasmine has a good head on her shoulders, she would see that there was something going on with her brother.

For now I will need to keep an eye on that boy. I want to know what is going on with him, why he is getting those strange wounds, before it is too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's POV

I lie awake in bed, remembering our most recent ghost fight. It was against Skulker. That green midget is starting to figure out that going after Tucker and me is a surefire way to get Danny's attention. We're Danny's greatest weakness, but we're also his greatest strength. Anyway, Skulker attacked me and Danny went ballistic. I was not hurt, but Danny didn't know that right away. He beat the snot out of Skulker and sucked him into the Fenton Thermos. Tucker got to me before Danny did.

I will never forget the look on Danny's face. It was a mix of horror and concern. I was fine, but Danny said he would fly me home. So we said good-bye to Tucker and Danny flew me home. I always feel safe with Danny just by being around him. Tonight I could feel something different. I felt so relaxed that I started to doze in his arms. I could feel his muscles ripple with power when he adjusted his grip. I heard him chuckle when he saw I was half-asleep. I could feel his protectiveness as it radiated from his aura. I could fall asleep and have nothing to fear. When we entered my room, he immediately placed me on my bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sam," he had whispered, unsure if I was completely asleep.

Now I lie awake in bed, wishing he was here.


	4. Chapter 4

1**Okay, I'm giving this a crack. If I'm way off, I'm sorry, but I'm trying to be as shallow as I possibly can be. Read the POV and you'll see why. Thank you for all the reviews so far. Please review at the end of this chapter, because reviews make me smile and skip around the house.**

Paulina's POV

I don't know what Mr. Lancer is talking about right now and I really don't care. My thoughts are on that dreamy ghost boy, Danny Phantom. I didn't think that white hair like that could be gorgeous. And those eyes! Those glowing green eyes just make me want to melt. One day I will be his girlfriend.

He must have some interesting stories to tell. He's constantly fighting ghosts and saving the town. I don't understand why people hate him so much. At least he doesn't randomly attack the town. I noticed he hangs out here at school a lot. I think he likes me. Why else would he keep coming to Casper? It's so boring, especially Senor Lancer. Maybe he's just looking for a girlfriend. I fit the perfect girlfriend criteria. I'm pretty, I'm popular, and I'm a cheerleader. I wonder why he hasn't asked me out yet. Maybe he's too shy and hasn't worked up the nerve yet. Sorry, Phantom, but if you don't ask soon, I won't wait for you. I laugh to myself. Of course I would wait for him. I can see us being perfect together.

I begin doodling in my notebook. I draw a little heart with our initials in it and 4ever beneath them. I think I'm going to put this in my locker with the rest of my Danny Phantom memorabilia.

A shadow is cast on my paper. I look up. It's the goth girl. Class has ended and I didn't notice.

"Not that I care, but you're going to be late for your next class," says Sam. She looks at what I'm drawing. "More Danny Phantom stuff? Isn't your locker full enough?"

I glare at her. "We'll be together one day."

Sam laughs. "That's hilarious. What makes you think he wants to be with you?"

I stand up and straighten up to my full height. I have a few inches on Sam Manson. "The same thing every other boy in this school wants."

I look over her shoulder and see her two geeky friends standing at the door, watching and waiting. I zero in on Danny Fenton. I smirk.

"I'm pretty, I'm popular, and I'm a cheerleader," I say. "The only boy you can get is the freak ghost hunters' son."

"Hey!" snaps Sam.

I hit a nerve and I know it.

"You two lovebirds are so sad it's cute," I continue.

"We're not lovebirds!" Sam and Danny say at the same time.

I smirk again. Sam is a freak. She wears dark clothes, eats strange food, and hangs out with losers like Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton. Tucker is just a computer nerd who's easy to pick on. So is Danny. There's nothing special about either of them, especially Danny Fenton. He's mousy, always falls asleep in class, and his parents are grade A nutcases. Who wants to be around those guys? I certainly do not.

"Besides, at least I have a brain in my skull instead of delusions of grandeur and love for someone who doesn't want anything to do with you," says Sam. "At least I'm not so obsessed with being pretty that it takes up most of my time. At least I'm not hopelessly in love with the ghost boy that I have a shrine in my locker complete with candles."

Sam turns on her combat boot heel and storms off. Danny and Tucker follow her out.

I sniff in contempt. No one wants anything to do with those three. Tucker's a nerd, Sam's a freak, and Danny is nothing special.

**Okay, I gave it a shot. Let me know what you think. Vanity is not something I'm used to writing about or even doing for that matter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jazz's POV

I watch my little brother come home late again. I know where he's been. He was out ghost hunting again and protecting the town. I don't worry about him so much anymore. I know he has a good heart and that he'll do anything to help someone. That's the thing that worries me. He'll do anything, even throwing himself in harm's way. I guess I should be used to that part of the ghost hunting business. And it's not like there's anyone else who will do the job. Sure, Mom and Dad know what they're doing with their inventions, but when it comes to the knowledge, they are a bit dense. That's a good thing, too, or they would have figured out Danny is half ghost long already.

Danny comes into the kitchen.

"How did it go?" I ask.

"It wasn't too bad," Danny answers. "Just the Box Ghost and Technus."

He takes the milk out of the refrigerator. That is when I notice the stain on his shirt. It looks like blood. It is blood!

"Danny," I say, worry in my voice. "Was it just the Box Ghost and Technus?"

"Yeah," Danny says easily.

I get up from the table. "Danny, there's blood on the back of your shirt."

"What?" Danny yanks his shirt around so he can see. He looks at the blood smear. "Oh, geez! Tuck!"

"What?" I ask.

"It's not mine, it's Tucker's blood," he says hurriedly. He makes a dive for the telephone. "I thought he said it was nothing."

"What happened?" I ask.

"It happened when Technus attacked," Danny says, his fingers dialing Tucker's number.

I take the phone away from him and put it on the receiver. "Tell me what happened," I say calmly.

Danny takes a deep breath. "I was still Fenton when Technus attacked. We were getting a bite at the Nasty Burger. Tucker flew into me. He hit me hard. I was okay and he got up right away. I didn't think he was hurt. And Sam never said anything." He makes a grab for the phone again. "I gotta see if he's okay."

"I'll do it," I tell him. "You're too frazzled. Anyway, you better change your shirt before Mom and Dad come up from the lab and see it. We don't want them asking questions, do we?"

"No," Danny says with a resigned sigh. "You'll check on Tucker?"

"Yes," I say. "Go."

I watch Danny leave the room. I dial Tucker's number. After a few minutes on the phone, I go up to Danny's room.

"He's okay," I say from the doorway.

"He is?" asks Danny. He lets out a sigh of relief. "That's good."

"When he fell into you, he hit his face off your shoulder," I explain. "He got a bloody nose. By the time the fight was over, it had stopped. He and Sam didn't think of mentioning it to you."

"Okay," says Danny. "I'll see you in the morning, Jazz."

"Good night, little brother," I say with a smile.

I close the door as I leave. That's my brother for you, always concerned about other people than himself. That's what makes him a hero. It's not his physical strength or his powers, it's his heart. He cares, he won't turn his back on anyone who needs him, and as awful as it sounds to me, his sister, Danny will fight to the death for one of us.


	6. Chapter 6

Vlad's POV

I sit in my chair, fuming over the most recent failure to turn Daniel to my side and win Maddie. My fingernails dig into my palm and I draw a bit of blood. I unclench my fist and look at the small punctures. They have already stopped bleeding thanks to my ghost powers. I lean back in my chair. Getting angry over all this would not solve my problems. Time for another scheme.

Not for the first time I wonder if going through all of this is worth the trouble. Yes, I want Maddie Fenton to be mine! But that's not what I'm wondering about. Do I really want Daniel to be my son? I could always try again with a clone. Danielle might not have been successful, but she's the only one who managed to survive. And Daniel and his friends did figure a way to get her stabilized. If they can do it, why can't I?

No, I want Daniel. The boy is powerful beyond imagination. If I could teach him how to use his gifts instead of watching him squander them away on protecting the city! I growl in frustration. In the two years he's had his powers the boy has learned more than I have in twenty years. Yes, I have many techniques he has yet to master or discover, but he is slowly catching up to me. One of these days he may be able to overpower me completely, but that day is far off yet, I believe.

Or maybe it's something else. I would never admit this to anyone living or dead, but I care about Daniel. He is the only other like me. He knows how it feels to have something unnatural happen to him. He knows how it feels to have a person he cares so much about hurt him — curse you, Jack Fenton! — and yet he has not turned bitter. He loves his parents, no matter how many times they shoot at him because they don't know the truth.

Daniel and I are the same in some ways. We are both half-ghosts. We both fight for something we want. We both have the determination to never give up. But that's where it stops. I must admit his intentions are far nobler than mine. He fights to protect life while I reach for power. He tries to show other that not all ghosts are bad. Honestly I'm not sure why he does it.

Daniel is a good boy. But that's not going to stop me from getting my hands on him and Maddie, mark my words!

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, maybe a little lame. I had to throw in a 'Curse you, Jack Fenton!' in there somewhere, because, hey, it's Vlad. Let me know what you think. I have at least two more after this. I want to do one with Tucker and maybe Dash. I am ending the story with a 'special' view point. Call it a surprise guest speaker, if you will. That's all I'll leave you with because I want you guessing all the way until the last chapter. I know, I'm bad. :P<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Tucker's POV

I wait for Danny in my room. He's supposed to coming over to play _Doomed_ with me. He's late, which doesn't surprise me. It's probably that pesky Box Ghost again. Why can't that ghost stay in the Ghost Zone for a change? I already started a round without him and I'm getting my butt handed to me. I can't concentrate on the game. I keep thinking about us — Danny, Sam, and me.

Danny and I have been best friends for years. And these past couple years have been rough, but it's amazing what rough waters can do to a friendship. Danny has never turned his back on me once. Not even when Desiree gave me ghost powers or I became a ghostly mummy's king (some people probably still hate me for that, including Sam. I don't think she'll ever let that one go).

We've all been drawn closer together. I sound so corny right now! But it's true. Danny fights to protect everyone in Amity Park. We have put our lives in his hands. It's a heavy burden and I know that I wouldn't be able to do it. No matter what Danny says, he has to be the one to do it. I wouldn't trust my life in anyone else's hands. In turn, we do what we can for Danny. I designed the alibi machine just to keep Danny out of trouble. Sure, it may have backfired before, but after getting all the bugs out of the program, it's a lifesaver.

Yeah, we all work together to protect Amity Park, but it's Danny who's doing all the work. Some days I think he doesn't need us at all.

"Hey, Tuck."

I jump in my seat. I never heard Danny come in.

"Hey, man," I say. "How long have you been here?"

"About ten minutes," replies Danny. "I was talking to your mom."

"So you weren't chasing the Box Ghost," I say.

Danny tilts his head in confusion. "What's up, Tuck?" he asks. "You seem down."

"It's nothing," I say.

"Tucker."

I look at Danny's ice blue eyes. And I thought his ghost eyes could look through me. I resist the urge to shift under his scrutinizing gaze.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I was just thinking," I answer. I don't want to have this conversation. I just want to play video games like we always do. I just want a sense of normalcy. "Do you really need us?"

Danny looks like I just punched him in the stomach. "What?" he asks. "What's that supposed to mean? Of course I need you!"

"Never mind," I say.

Danny crosses his arms. "Something's bothering you. You're getting your butt kicked on _Doomed _and you look like you're going to go to a funeral. What is going on, Tucker?"

"I feel useless," I tell him. There, it's out in the open. "It seems I'm more a hindrance than a help."

"What are you talking about?" asks Danny. "You've saved my butt so many times, I've lost count. I would have never been able to defeat Skulker without you and your PDA. And what about the time in the hospital? If it wasn't for you, I don't want to think about what Spectra could have done to me. And what about Johnny 13 and his shadow? Ember?" He shuddered at that. "Tucker, I wouldn't be able to do this ghost hunting thing without you and Sam. I would probably be dead by now if you guys weren't there for me."

"Don't say that, man," said Tucker.

"Then let's play some _Doomed_." Danny picked up the other controller and took a seat beside me.

As we started a new round, I realized something I failed to think about. Danny looks strong on the outside, but he has a vulnerable streak that few rarely see. I'm one of those few who sees it from time to time. Danny does need us, possibly more than we know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I'm trying something I usually don't do in real life again. Apparently I did good with Paulina's POV so now I'm trying Dash's. I'm not a shallow person by nature, but I can be vicious, but it's hard for me to be shallow, vicious, and clueless all at the same time, so I'm taking a swing at it. Let me know if it's a home run or a strikeout. Review please!**

* * *

><p><span>Dash's POV<span>

I honestly don't know what is with Fenton. He just comes across as totally weird. That's probably because his parents are nutcases. The whole family is! Well, except for Jazz. She's normal. And hot.

Seriously, I don't know why Fenton bothers coming to school. Half the time he's in the bathroom. His parents must have used him for a guinea pig or something because he goes to the bathroom like there's no tomorrow. Either that or he's just cutting class.

Ugh! Why I'm thinking about this? This is pointless. I need to focus on my school work. If I flunk another test, I'm going to get suspended from the football team.

I try to focus on Lancer's lecture, but I find myself falling asleep. Could the man be any more boring? I glance over and see Fenton barely staying awake. His girlfriend reaches over and slaps his shoulder. He jolts awake for a moment, but his head falls forward again and I can hear him snore faintly. Heh, heh, maybe he'll get detention again. He's served more than I have. Actually, I think he's in detention more than he is in class.

I turn back to my notes and attempt to copy down what's written on the chalkboard. There is just so much stuff. Maybe I can cheat off of some nerd when the test comes around. Valerie is usually a good student. Or Foley. Too bad he doesn't sit close to me. Maybe I can "persuade" him to help me later.

"Mr. Lancer, may I use the bathroom?" comes the ever familiar question.

I peek over at Fenton. He's wide awake now.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton," Lancer says, exasperated.

Fenton jumps up and makes a mad dash from the room. He must really have to go.

I hear a crash outside that makes everyone jump. We all turn to the windows.

"_Great Gatsby_!" shouts Lancer.

Outside by the football field is a formless looking ghost and Amity Park's hero, Danny Phantom.

"Come on, Phantom!" yells Kwan from the window.

Phantom is busy with the ghost. After a few minutes of fighting, both of them fly off to continue their battle. Shoot, and I wanted to see Phantom kick more butt. We all go back to our seats. I look over at Fenton's desk and see he's still not back yet. The lucky geek probably has ringside seats to the fight.

Five minutes later, Fenton comes back to class. He's all sweaty and looks like he was running. He probably was following Phantom. His parents are ghost hunters, after all. They probably told him to keep tabs on Phantom whenever he could. Whatever. I just wish that Phantom would come by more so the students could talk to him. He must be a blast at parties.

* * *

><p><strong>So let me know. I was making this as empty headed as I could. I don't know what goes on in the minds of the A-listers, but I have a feeling it's not very much.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so we had one Fenton's musings about her son, so it's time for the other Fenton.**

* * *

><p><span>Jack's POV<span>

It is late on a Saturday morning. Danny is still in bed, I don't know why. Jazz was up at the first beep of her Fenton Alarm Clock. Danny just slept through his again.

I walk up to his room and pound on the door.

"Danny, time to get up!" I call cheerfully.

I hear a groan. I frown. It does not sound quite like a annoyed grumble. It sounds almost like a groan of pain.

"Danny, you okay in there?" I ask.

There is no response for a few seconds and then the door opens. Danny looks at me, his hair a wreck like he just woke up and his eyes are all red.

"What?" he asks with a yawn. "I was sleeping."

"You're sleeping the day away!" I say. "Come on! Get some breakfast. I have a new invention to show you. Hopefully I can catch Phantom with it."

Danny perks up at those words. We go to the kitchen together. Maddie is making Fenton Toast. Danny looks at the toaster like it would kill him. It won't hurt him. Sure, one little incident with it blowing up and you would think that the kids thought we are trying to kill them.

"The toast will be done in a few minutes," says Maddie. "I need to go check on the laundry."

Maddie leaves and goes into the basement.

Danny sits down with a bowl of cereal instead. "So what's this new invention do?" he asks.

I grin and take out a gun that is made to shoot nets. Danny does not look impressed. I point it over at the microwave and fire it. Out flies a specially designed net and wraps around the microwave. The net is made so a ghost cannot phase through it and cannot break it. I used the same material I made the Fenton Fishing Line with, with an added bonus: it now has barbs on it!

Danny looks amazed. He drops his spoon and his eyes widened.

"And you haven't seen the best part," I beam.

I press a button. The net constricts and crushes the microwave. "And." I press another button and the microwave gets a taste of my new taser.

"What do you think?" I ask.

Danny is too stunned for words. "Dad," he says slowly after several quiet seconds, "that's a bit overkill, don't you think?"

"No," I say. "When it comes to catching the ghost boy, nothing's overkill."

Danny is still eying the destroyed microwave. "It just seems lethal to me."

"Oh, Danny," I say. "Ghosts can't feel. We've had this discussion before."

Danny makes a face, but I can't tell what emotion it is. "I'm worried about if you miss and hit a bystander with it."

"My aim is not that bad," I say. Danny gives me a look. "Okay, it's bad. I should let your mother handle this one."

"That's okay," Danny says quickly. "I'm sure with a little practice that you can handle it."

Danny turns to the microwave. "Um, what are you going to tell Mom about the microwave?"

"I don't have to tell her anything," I say with a smile. "I'll have it fixed before she even notices."

"Before who notices what?" Maddie asks from the doorway.

Oh, fudge! "How much I love you," I quickly say.

Maddie smiles and goes into the living room without noticing the microwave.

Danny leaves to visit Tucker and I take the microwave into the basement. As I am fixing it, I see how much my boy has become like his old man. A couple of years ago he had no interest in ghost hunting and then all of a sudden he's asking us about our inventions. I'm so happy. We have a second generation ghost hunter. Now, if we can just catch Phantom together.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short with a poor attempt at humor. I tried to keep Jack in character as much as possible. Let me know what you think. I know I must be doing something right with all the traffic I've been getting.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I owe a big thank you for the reminder to Boxesofboxes for mentioning something from Valerie's point of view. I had completely forgotten about her and I feel like a complete idiot for doing such a thing. Thanks, dude!**

* * *

><p><span>Valerie's POV<span>

I'm not sure if I ever wanted any of this, but here it is on my plate. I have to save up money for college and fight ghosts. Two jobs and school. If anyone tells me I'm not a strong girl, I'll just tell them that it was hard, that I am strong. It'll be better once I catch Phantom and turn him in for the reward money. That ghost is a menace. Sure, he helped me when we were trapped in the Ghost Zone by that bounty hunter ghost, but he was only saving his own hide. He said he was helping me, too, but he's a ghost. He only cares about himself. Then he goes and shocks me, the jerk!

It was cool seeing ghosts in the beginning, but once they began wrecking the town, the novelty wore off. Now there are ghost attacks every day that are costing the town a bundle. I know Mayor Masters is doing what he can, but he's only human. The Guys in White are useless and the Fentons, well, some of their stuff is good, I'll admit that, but they're my competition. I want that reward money and I will do whatever I have to capture Phantom.

Maybe I should talk to the Fentons. They aren't in it for the money from what I can tell, which is cool, I guess. My best bet is to talk to Danny. He would know a few things. Sure, he's a bit nuts, but he's sure to have good info about ghosts, especially Phantom. His parents have been hunting him before I have. And Danny's cool. We tried dating, but work got in the way. Plus, I have to admit that I was afraid of Phantom hurting Danny if he ever found out it was me under that cowl. Oh, well. Phantom is my priority. Other things in my life will just have to come later.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I had to take a shot at Mayor Masters. I can't remember if Valerie ever found out that Vlad and Plasmius were the same before Phantom Planet or not. The next chapter is going to be the last chapter and that's going to be a special POV.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you very much for reading. This is the last chapter. I wanted to do at least a POV from one ghost. Now that I think of it, I should've done Dani Phantom, but I think this is a better idea. Enjoy and review, because I want to know how I did. This is probably the toughest character to write for.**

* * *

><p><span>Clockwork's POV<span>

In my line of work it is essential for me to keep an open mind. If I did not, I would be like the Observants. I do not see time like they do. They only see the events transpiring in a linear fashion, one event leading to another. But I see all the possibilities. I do admit that I was very surprised to see a possibility that appeared improbable. But even the improbable happens. Nothing is truly impossible.

I watched a baby boy born into a family of ghost hunters who love him dearly come home from the hospital. I watched him grow into a toddler and a young boy. I kept a close eye on him as he made friends and as I did I saw the improbable become more likely.

Then that day came. He pressed the button. His entire life changed in a matter of a split second. The improbable happened and the future took several improbable paths, some leading to destruction, some to peace.

I continued to watch without interfering for as long as I could. Yes, in the beginning he tripped and fell as he learned his limits and gained new abilities. He fought an internal battle with himself to let the truth be known or keep it a closely guarded secret.

Time went on and eventually I revealed myself to him. I waited patiently as he defeated his greatest foe and he was placed in my care.

Now I watch him and now and then take an active role in directing his future, much to the Observants' horror. He may not know what I am doing, but I know he knows that I tend to have something to do with it. I only tug at the tiniest threads, change the course of time ever so slightly. The Observants call it irresponsible meddling, but I know what the future will be like if I have my hand in it or not.

Daniel Fenton is a hero. He is strong both in body and spirit. In time, he will become a man with more humanity than some humans have. He will have more understanding than any ghost or human. He will bring peace to both worlds.

One day he will marry and have a family of his own and I will be keeping an eye on them always. Though there are many paths the future can take, I have a feeling we are all going to have our hands full with his children. Unless he and Samantha can keep them in line.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I did Clockwork. I love that ghost and I love reading fan fictions about him. Please review and thank you for reading since this is the last chapter.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I know that I said that the previous chapter was the last chapter I was doing, but I had such a response from everyone to do more, I'm going to do more. I have to admit I've never had traffic like this before and this was only supposed to be a quick, free time thing to distract me from larger projects. Well, you people asked for more, so I'm going to give you more.**

* * *

><p><span>Dani's POV<span>

In the beginning of my existence I thought that my "father" would love me and raise me. After all Vlad Masters created me. But then I found out what he really wanted: a son, a clone of Danny Phantom. He didn't care if I survived or not. I was a mistake, a failure. I felt so alone. Then Danny came to my rescue. He saved me from Vlad and stopped him. Danny gave me my freedom.

I wish I could stay with Danny, but that would raise too many questions and expose too many secrets. I want my name to be Fenton, since when you think about it it's Masters.

Danny is a kind and caring person. He doesn't see me as a clone, a failure, a mistake. He sees me as a real person. I wish I could be more like him. That's partially why I started going by Dani instead of Danielle.

Maybe one day, when we are able to come clean about the secrets in our lives, I will be a real Fenton. I want a family more than anything and Danny wants me to be part of his family. That's what Danny does. Unlike Vlad, he doesn't take, he gives. Danny has given me freedom, hope, and friends, friends I can trust. One days, he's going to give me a family, too.

* * *

><p><strong>And a way to stabilize you, Dani. I figured out this story is going to take place before D-Stabilized, thank you, dear readers, for helping me with that.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go again, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you to everyone who has reviews and added me to their favorites list.**

* * *

><p><span>Skulker's POV<span>

I must admit that I have been taken down several pegs since I first began hunting the ghost-boy. Imagine my surprise when I found out such a breed existed. Being the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, I have to have him for a trophy, preferably have his pelt on my wall. If not, I can always settle for his head.

The half-human whelp has gotten stronger since I first started hunting him. He always manages to escape my traps and dismantle my armor. Argh, I hate it when he does that! I have managed to find a weakness of his. Humans. He protects them even though they shun him. I don't understand it, but I don't question it, because it makes him slip up and then I can catch him, although recently that has not been the case. It seems the warm bloods are a great strength for him in addition to being a weakness, especially the female that is always with.

When I can, I try to attack him when his other friend is not around. The little whelp tricked me and breeched my software and took control of my armor from time to time. And then the tables turn and I become the hunted. How embarrassing! I am supposed to be the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone and I am able to be taken down by mere children!

I'll have to think of something else. Something that the ghost-boy won't be able to wiggle himself out of by the skin of his teeth. I better get to work on a new weapon then.


	14. Chapter 14

Spectra's POV

I tap my nails on my desk. It's a new school, a new lot of students, but it's the same misery. Misery is what keeps me young and beautiful and I want to be beautiful forever. I almost succeeded, too. The first time I was going to kill that sweet, perky redhead, but Danny Phantom intervened. Ugh! The little brat! Though his misery is delicious, I don't know if it's worth the trouble to keep going after him. I almost had him again when I lured everyone to the hospital and made them sick. I wanted his halfa DNA, but the little brat tricked me. It took me weeks to revert back to my original form.

"Bertrand!" I call sweetly.

Bertrand came hurrying into my office. "Yes, Ms. Spectra?"

"Go get me a cup of coffee," I tell him.

"Is that all?" he asks.

"For now," I reply.

Just as quickly as he came in, he leaves.

I look at my schedule. I have another forty-five minutes before my next victim comes in. It gives me time to think of my next move.

I go back to thinking about Danny Phantom. Yes, his misery is delicious and it comes off him in waves, but is it worth it? Of course it is! What am I thinking? It's been a very long time since I felt that level of misery in someone so young. The younger they are, the better, and teenagers are always ripe for the picking, what with puberty and all. But how to do it? How to capture Phantom and drain him?

My thoughts turn to the Goth girl. Sam is her name, right? She'll do perfectly. If something happens to her, Danny will be downright miserable and I will be able to suck up all that precious energy. I can be young for years!

Bertrand returns with my coffee and leaves again.

I sit back in my chair with the coffee in my hands, thinking of how to go about doing the deed. I think I could get the girl depressed enough to hurt herself or someone else. It may take a bit of time, but I'm certain I can do it. The problem is getting back to Amity Park without Phantom knowing I'm there until it's too late for him to do anything.

I think over how I am going to get around that obstacle when there's a knock at my door. I look at the clock. My, my, forty-five minutes certainly fly by when you are planning.

"Come in," I say cheerfully.

A girl with black hair and dressed all in black opens the door and stands in the doorway. "Hi, Ms. Spectra."

"Hello, my dear," I say with a smile. "Come in and have a seat."

The girl sits down in the chair on the other side of my desk. She's perfect! Not that Phantom would go for her, but she's the perfect test subject for my plan. I grin at the prospect of being the downfall of Phantom. And this girl is going to play such a large roll, and she won't even know it.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's been a while since I posted anything for this story. I decided to do Spectra because I could. I guess I'll be doing a lot of other characters now, so if you had someone you wanted to see in this story, you're probably going to see them eventually. I want to touch base with the good and the bad. As for the girl at the end of this chapter, this is the last you are going to hear of her. I'm not going to have any big fight scenes in this; this is just simply thoughts from people in Danny's life, good and bad. Some of it will be villains plotting to get their revenge and some of it will be just random things happening in a characters' life and Danny's. I am trying so hard to stay in character.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**This goes out to all the _Danny Phantom _fans, the kind who know every line to every episode. I need your help. Recently I've been back logged with ideas and stories and I have bitten off way more than I can chew. For you readers of this story, you have said that my work is decent, that I have done a good job of keeping in character. Well, I want to do more with this story, add more POV's from different villains and anyone else I might have missed. The problem is — I'm not sure of some of the characters' voices. It's been so long since I've seen Freakshow, and I don't even remember Frostbite. So could you please send some PM's along telling me some of their mannerisms? Please, I seriously need help! *sniff* I feel like such a loser right now.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry that you haven't heard anything from me in a while. Things have just been so crazy and I need to learn how to manage them. I do not know how many more characters I will be using for this story, but I know that I am going to be ending it soon. If anyone is interested in helping out with this story, you can either PM me about either adoption or you can collaborate on a chapter with me. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><span>Frostbite's POV<span>

The Great One throws another ecto-ball in his opponent's direction, but his opponent dodges. I grin. The Great One has been coming here for over a week now, training with us of the Far Frozen. I enjoy his company, so do the others. It is fun to play tricks on him. He is easily flustered by pranks. But he can play tricks on us as well. It is very comical.

The Great One defeated Pariah Dark and placed him back in eternal slumber. The Great One, Danny Phantom, is powerful, determined, and cunning.

"Ahh!" The Great One falls headfirst into a snowbank after his opponent simply sidesteps his direct attack.

The others laugh and I chuckle. Maybe cunning is not the word to use with the Great One, but he is certainly persistent. I watch as he jumps up and shakes the snow from his hair.

"Okay, you want to play that way," says the Great One. "That's fine."

He scoops up a handful of snow, quickly pacts it into a ball and hurls it at his opponent.

The sparring match quickly degrades into a snowball fight with the spectators joining in.

Yes, the Great One has defeated Pariah Dark, but one has to remember that he is still a child.

A snowball hits me in the eye. I wipe it away and hear the Great One laughing.

"Come on, Frostbite!" he says, grinning. "Have a little fun."

"Oh, I will, Great One," I say, aiming an ice beam in his direction. It is at low power and the only thing it will do is give him the chills if it hits him.

The Great One swooped out of the way and laughed, taking off into the snowball fight. He is about to learn that it is not wise to challenge those of the Far Frozen to a snow battle. We almost always win.


	17. Chapter 17

Ember's POV

I'm jamming away on my guitar. I have nothing better to do right now, unless you could annoying the old ghosts to no end with heavy metal music. I smile at the thought because I know someone nearby over the age of thirty is covering their ears and wishing that I would stop playing. But I won't, not even if they ask nicely. I'll just turn up the volume and hit them with a sound blast. That would teach them to tell me what to do. No one can get me to stop playing.

Well, there is one.

I falter in my song. I stop and growl at the thought of the one person who actually got me to shut up. That dipstick! Isn't there anything that can keep him down? I gave him everything I could give, slammed him around, nearly blew his eardrums out, and even had him falling all over that Goth girl that he hangs out with. Nothing against her, I like her style, but she's one of his goody little friends.

And that other friend. Agh! He can't carry a tune in a bucket! And I thought opera was horrible. He broke everyone out of their trances at my concert. I didn't think it was possible.

I think for a moment. With a smirk, I mentally admit that the dipstick is cool in his own way. He's got guts. I mean, he took down Pariah Dark and saved both the real world and the Ghost Zone. Don't get me wrong, I still hate the squirt. One of these days I will have the whole world chanting my name.

Enough of that. I have a new single to come up with. And this time, dipstick Phantom won't be able to stop me.


End file.
